A Long Awaited Physical
by MummaPaintstheBlues
Summary: She's been threatening it for months, and what better opportunity than being locked in the Anbu records library? Kakashi doesn't think Sakura can give him a physical against his will... "Just behave yourself, and we'll both be satisfied." LEMON, KakaSaku month on Tumblr, LOCKED IN and LIBRARY prompts.


**_A/N_ A little smutty ditty I did for KakaSaku month on Tumblr! Prompt was LOCKED IN, but I merged it with the LIBRARY one too, because I got a little _too_ excited to write my first EVER smut chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Click_ _._

That menacing sound had reverberated off the walls and now echoed through his mind hours later. Not unlike the sound of nails in a coffin, a fitting metaphor considering what was about to happen.

"There's no escaping now Kakashi."

"Did I mention I was sorry?"

He'd tried to suppress the shudder rising in his spine at the sound of her voice, from equal parts fear and treacherous excitement. It was happening more often since she had stopped calling him _sensei._

"Sorry for what? Missing two years of physicals, or automating the stupid security system in Hokage tower?"

"Like I said Sakura, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Speaking from experience it was a little _too_ easy to break into the place, and it means less personnel need to be on guard. Look at me like that all you want, I didn't exactly anticipate _anybody_ to be working in here after hours, let alone myself…"

"And like _I_ said _Kakashi_ , we may as well make the most of it while we're locked in here."

Her eyebrow quirked and he _swore_ he might just be going into cardiac arrest.

Lucky there was a medic locked in with him.

Things had worked fine for the first hour, they'd gone through the piles of Anbu reports stashed away in the private library of Hokage Tower. Neither of them had realized the time, accustomed to working late while preparing this hospital presentation together. Kakashi had _completely_ forgotten about the automated locking system… and the seals that protected the doors.

Happier times meant the Hokage was not so much in demand, and after two hours not one person had sought him out.

Then the air conditioning, also automated, had turned off. And Sakura appeared to also turn off any of her remaining patience.

So here they were.

"If we're making the most of it shouldn't we just get back to work? You can't give me a physical in here _against my will,_ besides you've got none of the right equipment…"

"Don't you dare underestimate me, I've got all the equipment I'll need for this…" she cracked her knuckles in such a way it caused him to back up from her, "And you've only made it worse for yourself by dodging it for so long, even with me blackmailing you for the last two months…"

"Oh, so you _admit_ to threatening the Hokage now?"

Kakashi wasn't sure what he expected from her, a mutter of irritation, a curse word or mild warning of violence. _Something._ Certainly not the impassive look on her features as she stepped closer. Meeting him square in the eye, Sakura slowly and simply placed an open palm flat against his chest, pushing him slightly until he backed up and sat down in the chair. Somehow this was more ominous than any words.

When she did speak he _knew_ his heart had stopped beating.

"If it makes you feel better, fine. I admit it. But…" and here she pretended to look around the small windowless room for effect, "I don't see _anyone_ here to corroborate your story. Besides, I'm a doctor, whatever happens in this room _stays_ in this room."

Kakashi was sure his eyebrows had ascended somewhere past his hairline. Wide eyed, his gaze shifted from holding eye contact with Sakura, to watching her hands drift down to unzip his flak jacket. It was unsettling how her stare remained fixed on his face, even her tone was cool and collected. Kakashi was neither of those things. He was _hot_ and _bothered._ Fuelled by two months of flirtatious and downright salacious conversations with Sakura during their late night research sessions.

Working with her had been his downfall, now something he was fully aware of.

Judging by the smirk on her face she _had to know what she was doing to him._

For a microsecond he assisted her in removing the jacket, trying desperately not to think of how tantalizingly close she was standing between his legs like that. He found her hands had shifted, pressing down firmly on his shoulders. Actively forcing him to sit.

"Now, are you going to behave yourself or am I going to have to resort to more _drastic_ measures?"

 _Oh god._

It was like she was reading directly out of Icha Icha.

Figuring at this stage of the game he might as well go all or nothing, Kakashi considered his next sentence may possibly be his last. They'd had a good run at least, with a few desperate and stolen kisses in the library over the past few weeks. Now he wasn't sure if they were taking this to the next level or if she was actually going to perform the world's most invasive physical and probably end him.

Either way he was a goner.

"I could be… persuaded to behave?"

His eyes trained on her face, he watched the quirk of her brow as they locked into a stalemate. Not once breaking her calm focus, it was _very_ clear that she had _complete_ control over this situation. It should have terrified him.

 _Too late now._

It was quite a feat to keep from roaming his gaze down to her chest, which was now level with his eye. Made worse by the lack of air conditioning, she'd long since shed a couple layers of clothing on her upper body, leaving a black camisole which clung to her deliciously.

She leant forward, lips just ghosting over his ear, whispering in a sultry voice likely to haunt his dreams should he live through the experience.

He was _not_ prepared.

"Just do as you're told, and we'll _both_ be satisfied."

Kakashi involuntarily eyed her now exposed neck feeling more like a predator, inhaling deeply. Sakura's hands began to travel from his shoulders, never once severing the contact, down his arms to unclip the gloves on his hands. They were unceremoniously removed and added to the quickly growing pile of clothes.

It had become painfully clear to Kakashi in recent weeks that this was an attraction he could not control, it wouldn't have come on so strongly if it were something he could just ignore. But the _painful_ part had been turning his brain off long enough to _act on it._

They both felt _it_. _He_ was the one _terrified by it._ Not for any sane reasoning in his books either, it stemmed from one simple fact.

 _He wouldn't be able to stop._

The second he acquiesced, the moment he touched her, there would be no stopping him. It would be an uncontrollable force. It _would not_ be gentle. Not in the way that Sakura deserved, and this was where the part of him that cared for her screamed louder than the urge to put his hands over every inch of her skin.

But his resolve was fast retreating.

Sakura mistook his silence for acceptance to her earlier command. In reality his voice had just abandoned him. A smug little smirk played on her face that he _desperately_ wanted to remove with his own lips. Those wicked hands of hers now removing his headband.

It must have been an intentional move, her chest was now even closer to his face, and it was very nearly the last straw for Kakashi. _Two can play at this game Sakura._

For the first time he didn't rebuke or distract his wandering eye.

Just because he was seemingly 'behaving' himself and keeping still did not mean he couldn't also enjoy it a little. It might be his last chance after all. He smirked himself in finding that the black camisole was made of a sheer fabric that allowed him a tempting view of her curves. Kakashi ignored the clatter of the headband on the ground, enraptured with the path his eyes had wandered down.

Sakura was now aware of his diverted attention.

"That doesn't look like behaving to me."

"You can't blame me for enjoying the view. It's very _persuasive."_

She huffed.

"Arms."

In a knee jerk reaction he instantly complied, holding his arms out for Sakura to yank above his head. At this point he would probably do anything she said and that was unsettling. He _really should try_ and get some control back.

Still ogling what she had _almost_ on display for him, everything went black for a moment while Sakura pulled his shirt up and over his head in one fluid motion. Leaving just his vest and mask attachment, he didn't even register what she'd done with the shirt. Their eyes had locked again and in them Kakashi saw a flicker of _something darker._

As he dropped his arms slowly he allowed his hands to dance _very_ lightly down her arms, trailing a path to her hips before shifting them to his own lap with a jerk. It was too much. He'd studied her reactions throughout, watched the sharp exhale at the touch, the slow blink as he lingered on her hips for just a second. The confusion when he stopped touching her.

All forms of self control were lost on him in a moment.

 _He'd felt something there._ Not emotionally, but physically… And it was more of a _lack of_ something that he'd felt.

She definitely wasn't wearing underwear. His fingers had registered that much through her bike shorts.

This unexpected discovery caused a surging of blood to other areas of his body in a reaction he _thought_ he could control. _Was she trying to kill him?_

"Palms up."

Slowly he complied.

* * *

Sakura was enjoying herself immensely. She'd watched him with queer fascination for weeks as he slowly let her in. But _enough was enough._ She could dish it out as well as she could take it.

The temptation to see if she could crumble what remained of his walls was too great. She'd been patient for long enough.

Trying to maintain the air of confidence she'd built, Sakura summoned the last of her courage. Lifting his hand by the wrist, she pretended to take his pulse in this farce of a physical, and sat herself on his now vacant knee.

It pleased her to no end that the throbbing of the little vein shot up.

Kakashi was very still, deliberately so. Like he was putting in effort not to even breathe too deeply.

"Your heart rate is a little elevated."

Sakura was glad her voice didn't waver, but she couldn't bring herself to look at his face, not wanting to break the moment. Instead she leant a bit closer into him, watching the mingling of their fingers as she used her other hand to measure.

"Hmm, wonder why that is…"

The way he said it, with that dulcet tone of his, just a little too close to her ear caused an involuntary shiver at first. It had nothing to do with being cold and everything to do with the warmth of his words on her neck as he very obviously peered down her flimsy excuse for a singlet.

She _liked_ that he was looking. But it completely broke her cool.

Experimentally, Kakashi's other hand found purchase on her knee, gliding higher to her upper thigh at a torturous pace before stopping altogether at the hem of her shorts. _Keep going. Don't stop._ Her eyes might have rolled into her head just a fraction at the anticipation, a gesture that Kakashi did not miss. When her sight returned to clarity his hand had shifted to holding hers, lacing their fingers together.

The hand on her thigh started to move again too and she _just wanted him to touch her everywhere._ But it was slow and delicate and not at all the way she wanted to be touched. So close, Sakura turned her head just slightly and their noses were almost coming into contact. She felt him take her other hand with his and finally got the nerve up to meet his eye.

It was a dark and hooded gaze, one that caused her to press whatever parts of her body against his that she could. If it weren't for his hold of her hands, she'd be running them over his chest just to feel the way his breathing had started to become laboured.

Just like her own.

"Sakura…"

 _Oh god._ His voice started to break as they tilted ever closer, the bridge of her nose brushing against his. The way his eyes darted down to her lips and stared fixedly at them, like they were all he'd ever wanted…

"Sakura…"

"Mmm."

His voice, now broken completely, saying her name against her lips. _So close._

"Sakura…" their foreheads touched and she felt the shuddering sigh in his body, it was almost like _defeat,_ "You need to stop."

His hands had broken the contact only to grip fiercely at her wrists, when he stood he brought her up with him, the chair crashing into the wall behind them. The grip relaxed, though he still held onto her, keeping her hands off his body, but the rest of her was lined up against his delectably. She _finally_ felt the firmness of the taught muscles in his chest pressed against her in all the right places. Kakashi's neck craning down just a little so their faces were still close together.

"Stop before I can't stop myself."

 _Oh._ He released her hands and backed away like a wounded animal. Running a hand through his hair, there was a pained expression on his face, like he was torn.

 _Damned that self control of his._ Sakura found her earlier gumption and stepped forward.

"I didn't ask you to stop."

Back to within an inch of eachother, she closed the gap, resting her hands flat on his chest. Leaning up a little she kept her gaze fixed on his expression. For a brief moment his own eyes had rolled shut when she'd pressed against him. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"I've warned you before, I won't be able to stop. If I keep touching you… it won't be gentle…"

The last part was quiet, a dark whisper that turned her blood to ice and fire at the same time. Despite the intensity of this feeling, Sakura found herself smiling, leaning even closer to reply against his masked lips.

"And _who says I want it to be gentle?"_

Sakura wasn't sure what she expected to happen. Maybe for his eyebrows to raise comically again, or that sweet embarrassed cough he made that seemed to appear whenever her boldness got the best of her. She certainly didn't anticipate the carnal growl that escaped him and the fast sharp jerk of his arm as he pulled that _damned_ mask under his chin. But there was no time to think about it.

In an instant the smile had been wiped from her face, forced out by the feverish intensity of his lips.

* * *

 _Finally._

Gods she tasted so good. _She felt so good_.

It wasn't enough, and he knew that it would happen that way. He needed all of her. The kiss turned manic and his hands roughly grabbed her ass cheeks to lift her against him. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist and that guttural groan ripped from his throat again, earning a hum and a breathy sigh from Sakura through the kiss.

She tugged on his hair, ground her hips against his, battled with her mouth for the upper hand. Or to see who would give way first, tongues locked in a dance.

It just wouldn't do. _Now. Now he needed that control. Needed her._

In an instant he'd spun them around, and all but slammed her into the wall. Pushing all manner of things off the side table as he dropped her down onto it. Keeping her legs around him, now his hands were free to wander, and keep her in place. It had become a frantic mission to touch her everywhere and he wasn't about to hand the reins back over.

Lips never once leaving hers, Kakashi's hands started in her hair, enjoying the softness for just a moment before roaming the rest of her body. Familiarizing himself with the dips and curves he'd never dared touch, taking note of the sensitive places, the way she trembled under his emboldened hands. When he roughly grabbed and massaged one of her cloth covered mounds she made a mewling sound into his mouth.

 _He wanted her to do that again. More._

There was no way she wouldn't feel how hard he was, pressing into her core that way, and with no underwear beneath her shorts. He pressed into her harder the more she rolled her hips against his. When he teased the hardened nipple with his thumb through the thin fabric of her camisole she moaned deliciously.

 _More._

At that moan he tore his mouth away from hers and began to kiss all over her neck, revelling in the sweet spot below her ear that made her rotate her hips harder when he lathered his attention there. The teasing of her breasts became merciless once he realized that it was a weak point for her too.

 _She was just so sensitive. It was too tempting._

While he was savouring each and every noise she made, and how excited she became at his feverish touch, he failed to notice Sakura's own roaming hands. Not until he felt them clutching at his belt and zipper before pulling them down slightly. It only took seconds for the rest of his composure to vanish. Without any sign of hesitance he felt her small hand wrap around his now very heavy erection, beginning a tugging motion that had him almost bucking into her touch.

"Unf… Fuck."

His swearing was muffled as he buried his face in her hair. He was beginning to lose himself in her. Everything becoming slightly hazy around the edges with each tug. _That's not what he wanted._ He wanted _her to scream his name._

With a hint of urgency, before she sent him too far over the edge (it had _definitely_ been a while after all), he kissed down her neck with wild fervor. Softly chuckling at the moan of displeasure from Sakura when his hands stopped lavishing attention on her breasts, growing impatient he reached for the straps of her camisole and ripped them down her shoulders. Exposing her beautiful breasts to him, his lips and tongue continued their path down to her collarbone, one of her hands gripping his hair while the other built up a steady rhythm around his cock.

It was when his mouth reached the start of her mound that he felt her energy change. Her grip around his member tightened, her back arched as if telling him exactly where she wanted him to go. Flicking his tongue over her nipple before circling it, and taking it into his mouth he was rewarded with a sharp gasp that made him impossibly hard.

 _Again._

His other hand resumed its role at her other breast, feeling it so much better without that fabric in the way. When he released the bud from his mouth with a pop he relished the sight of her biting her bottom lip, it didn't stop the noise coming out.

"Unf... Kaka...shi…"

As soon as she moaned his name that way, something within him grew impatient and unsettled. The teasing of her breasts grew rougher, his teeth now coming into play. Glancing up at her blushed face, still gnawing on her bottom lip, he felt his blood starting to boil. As much as he wanted to recapture those lips, he had another mission in mind which only grew more urgent with each tug. When her thumb ran circles around the head of his penis, his mind went blank before he had to physically fight for what little control he had left over his body.

Leaning back slightly so that he could put a firm grip on her wrist that was down the front of his pants, he withdrew it. Earning a heated but confused look from Sakura, who understood immediately when he pulled off his singlet and hastily removed her own constricting fabric. They both smiled before kissing again with more tenderness than before.

It was short lived. The heat came back into it with more skin exposed, Kakashi's pants dropping to the floor with her hands out of the way. He kept his body leant back to a small degree, so that one hand could trail down from her hair, dancing across her breast before dropping lower. His other gripped tightly at her hip, keeping her in place. He broke the kiss to whisper heatedly in her ear.

"Now, tell me Sakura. Do you often forego underwear when doing research?'

He heard the breathy whimper she made, causing a low growl in his chest. One thumb was running circles around her already damp lips through her shorts, avoiding the bundle of nerves that he so desperately wanted to ravage.

 _She was this excited already._ The teasing couldn't go on much longer. Her next words would completely break him.

"Only...unf… when I'm doing it with you…"

 _Oh._ As she finished the sentence he pressed down with his fingers to her barely covered clit, rubbing tight harsh circles which had her digging her fingers into his shoulders. All rational thought now ceased. He'd stopped making a mental map of her body and instead only focussed intently on losing himself to her, to heavily pleasuring this woman.

Releasing his grasp on her hip, he instead began to peel those shorts from her body. Sakura shifted to assist him for a second, but she was in no state to help him properly. _She was this close already._ The desire to push her off the edge completely was just too great. His fingers only briefly stopped their movement.

Kakashi almost ripped the shorts off her body in the end, and he didn't even bother removing his own boxers completely. Once she was naked and uncovered before him, his lips were back to devouring her now needy moans.

"Please… Kakashi…"

She mewled between kisses, begging for release. When the tip of his cock just touched her folds, his hand and fingers still fervently working her clit, the legs she had around him hitched up and he _felt_ her quiver. He grasped desperately at her breast, pausing his assault on her lips to watch her face as she came _so close_ to the edge.

Pushing inside of her just a fraction more he felt the ripples of her muscles clenching around him, drawing him in. His eyes rolled back at the impossibly tight heat he wanted nothing more than to bury himself into. The tightening of her muscles continued as she rode out the orgasm, the teasing must have been at breaking point for her to release so quickly.

"Do you...unf… always come this easily?"

 _She felt so good._ All he wanted was to ram into her relentlessly until she only knew his name.

"Only...when… uh...I'm doing it… with you."

Their eyes met in a brief haze of understanding, Kakashi might've smirked. But his patience was wearing thin.

When he pushed himself fully into her they both gasped in relief, Kakashi swallowing her jumbled moans of his name. The last of her orgasm rippling around him as he started to build a tempo, her hips meeting his thrust for thrust. His fingers greedy to push her over again, sought out the overworked nub between her legs and continued to tease relentlessly until she all but screamed in his ear. A constant rippling of her walls around his dick as she grew impossibly tighter and tighter with each wave of impending release.

"Kakashi!"

The thrusting was becoming _harder, faster._

 _More._

And that was the last thought to run through his mind before _everything_ came to a cruel and shuddering halt.

"Lord Kakashi? Are you still in there?"

There was a knock at the door. One fleeting and panicked look exchanged with Sakura, before he was moving, hiking his pants up and reaching over to grab the white robes to throw over Sakura.

"Yeah, we were working when the door sealed."

They scrambled for clothing.

"Oh! I'll just find the release key from the main office."

"Thanks."

"Don't worry, I'll only be five minutes! It must be getting hot in there…"

The sounds of whichever chunin guard it was faded away, leaving Kakashi panting, half clothed standing in front of Sakura. Also half clothed. Meeting her eye she suddenly burst into a fit of laughter which he found himself indulging in as well.

"Trust someone to find me right when I don't want to be found huh." Kakashi scratched his head as he spoke.

"Yeah."

When the laughter faded they were still eyeing each other, but this was heated again. And within seconds they were back to locking desperate lips as if they hadn't been interrupted at all, bodies pressed together. Sakura pulled back first, breathless.

"How long did he say he would be?"

"Five minutes…" Kakashi was just as out of breath.

"That's not enough time to…" she raised an eyebrow.

"What, no it's definitely not. I'm going to need _a lot_ more than five minutes."

The grin on Sakura's face was hard not to mirror.

"My place?" she tentatively asked, shrugging.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Kakashi kissed her again, this time with more ardor than he thought himself capable of. It just proved that he could do anything if Sakura was involved, and that included being gentle _and_ what she needed. They reluctantly separated to dress properly.

"Hay Sakura, just a thought…" he watched her pause in digging through the pile of clothing, "Did I pass that physical?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, smirked a little at the dust of blush on her cheeks, but was entirely surprised by her reaction. She was full of surprises today.

"We'll see how you hold out once we get back to my place."


End file.
